What hurts the most
by mikesh
Summary: House's thougths on Cameron at the cemeterybased off the song by Rascal Flatts


Title: What hurts the most

Summary: based on the song What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts. House's thoughts on Cameron.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 1 of 1

Disclaimer: Don't own House or the song

AN: italics means lyrics

AN2: bold is not House's thoughts

AN3: reg is House's thoughts

**This is very sad!**

_I can take the rain on the rooftop of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry once and awhile_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and against I pretend I'm ok_

_Bu that's not what gets me_

As I sit here at your grave stone listening to this song I think back on the day I let you go. I knew then that I would never see you again but kept telling myself that I was wrong. I would see you again. Little did I know that I wouldn't end up seeing you again.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

I hate myself for not telling you that I love you.

Yes did you hear that Allison Cameron?

I Gregory House love you

I've loved you since I met you.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of loosing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

You asked me one time why I hired you. I said it was because you're a female. That's not the real reason. The real reason is I fell in love with you when I saw you. I was in loved with Stacy but I was in love with you too.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Why did you have to die? I hadn't seen you in two years and then you come in with your children. You were bring in Greg because he had a high temp. I came into the room thinking you were just another patient and then saw you with two children and a third on the way. I stood there frozen for the longest time. Then I finally came into the room. On the way out there was a crazy gunmen. You jumped in front of me. You took a bullet to the heart. It shouldn't have been you. You had your whole life ahead of you. But you had to be the caring person you are and take a bullet for me. Your son had to watch his mommy die. They were able to save your baby but not you. By time they got you into the OR you were already gone. I love you but I hate you for doing that. I should be the one laying six feet under the earth not you. You should be the one watching our son and your other two kids grow up and having fun with Chase and Foreman. You guys should be at a bar celebrating because I'm gone. You shouldn't be here.

Yeah I know Greg is mine. Your husband told me well actually he let you tell him in the letter you left. It was like you had come to tell me but just couldn't so you let your death tell me.

**By now House had tears running down his cheeks but he didn't move to brush them away.**

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_I s what I trying to do_

I have to be going now because I see your husband and children coming. Rest in peace and I will see you shortly.

**With that House left making sure not to be seen by Jack and the kids. Jack knew House came to his wife's grave. He didn't like it but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Greg was the father of one of his children but that didn't mean he wanted Greg to have a relationship with his son. He had lost his wife only two weeks ago. Today was Allison's birthday so he'd brought the kids to put flowers on mommy's grave.**

**House went back to his office and got his gun out of his desk. He knew no one would find his cold lifeless body until morning because everyone was gone by now.**

**He put the gun to his head and fired. House was dead within minutes. Now he was free to be with Allison.**

The END

I know in the song she doesn't kill herself but I was just thinking if someone was in that much pain may. I wouldn't know Thank God.

Hope u'll review.


End file.
